Digital to time converters (DTC) are planned to be introduced in cellular radio circuits. DTCs can simplify radio architectures for wideband LTE (LTE-A), multiple-input multiple-output (MIMO) uplink, inter-band and non-contiguous intra-band carrier aggregation by eliminating the need for a local oscillator for each transmission and reception frequency. DTCs can often include multiple stages to provide a desired frequency or desired phase modulation. Some stages can include an interpolator circuit to provide an output phase signal related to temporally offset signals generated by upstream stages of the DTC. In certain situations, processing path characteristics of the DTC can cause significant frequency spurs by up-converting in frequency correlated circuit noise.